Forever and Always
by love is the key to life
Summary: Peeta's proposal! It's so cute!
1. The Proposal

**First Fan Fiction! Hope you guys enjoy it and ignore my bad grammar. **

*** I DO NOT OWN The Hunger Games!***

As I looked in the mirror at myself in my beautiful white dress i couldn't help but remember the day it all happened. It was just like any other night. Peeta came home after spending a day baking and helping others trying to rebuild the bakery in town. I was making soup for that night's dinner singing to myself the song my father taught me while hunting. I was immediately aware that Peeta was home because I heard his foot steps. He was never light on his feet. I walked out of the kitchen with a smile plastered on my face thinking about how loud he is. I walked into the living room surprised to not see him there. I continue walking thought out the whole house searching for him. Giving up and thinking to myself I've not heard anything and I've just imagined the whole thing. I got back to the kitchen and continue preparing dinner. I looked out the window to see a single candle lit. Curiosity took the best of me I walked outside cautiously, to that single candle, where there was a note written.

_Turn around._

I turned to see Peeta walking towards me in a suit. He looked amazing in his white shirt and black tie. I wanted to run into his arms and kiss him, but the look in his eyes stopped me. Those blue eyes that I fell in love with were sparkling like I've never seen before. His checks were flushed and he was radiant. I've never seen him so excited like this before.

He walked towards me each step he took, a pair of candles would light up until he was right in front of me and the whole backyard was full of candles. As they burned it sent an aroma of cinnamon through the air. My heart was pounding out of my chest and I could no longer control it!

Peeta bent down on his knee and said,

"Since we were 5 years old I've loved you and I knew I wanted to be with you and no one else. You make my heart quicken every time I see you and I want you forever, forever and always, through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together and we'll always remember the love for each other. Ill always love you forever and always even if I'm not there. So Katniss Everdeen, will you make me the happiest man ever? Will you marry me? "

I remember looking down at his hands, those careful and caring hands holding a small velvet box that carried the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. It was a gold band with small diamonds that sparkled in the candle light and looked like tongues of fire. My heart swelled 5 sizes and tears slid down my face. I must have been like that awhile because Peeta was asking,

"Katniss ... is that a yes or a no?

I looked at him and threw my arms around him. Kissing him.

"Should I take that as a, yes?" he asked as he slide his arms around my waist and kissed me.

I giggled, "It's a yes!"

He smiled as he slid the ring on my finger and I couldn't help, but think that I was the luckiest girl ever.

Haymitch walked in distracting from my thoughts, "Ready sweetheart?"

**Tell me what you guys think! **


	2. the Locket

**Chapter 2**

**I hope you guys like chapter 2! Tell me what you think! I just saw the Hunger Games last night and I really loved it so I decided to write chapter 2 today! 3 **

**I do not own the hunger games because if I did gale wouldn't be such a jerk! **

I gave myself a last quick glace in the mirror admiring my dress. This beautiful white silk dress that no one else, but Cinna could have designed. I don't know how he made all these clothes for me knowing what would happen. I guess he knew me better than I new myself! It was a strapless dress that came in at the waist and had little diamonds that sparkled in the light, but then flowed down. This dress was dazzling not to mention my hair, makeup or flowers. My hair is loose, in cute little ringlets that fall down my back. My makeup is simple and gives me more of a natural look than anything. My flowers were…were …. amazing! The perfect arrangement of katniss and primrose flowers that smell amazing. I heard a quick tap at the door assuming it was Haymitch coming to get me so he could give me away to Peeta with no protest I grabbed the door handle and opened the door.

My mouth dropped open and I was genuinely surprised. I did not expect this. Standing in front of me was my old best friend standing there in a suit, looking better than ever.

He stared at me in aw for a moment, but quickly said, "Hey Catnip!"

"Gale" I breathed not knowing what else to say "What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to my best friends wedding. I couldn't miss that now could I? He was actually asking.

I looked at him more confused then ever then angry boiled in me, "Well you were never there for me before so I didn't expect you to come today." I literally spat at him

"Look Katniss I did not come here to fight with you, I came to watch my best friend on the happiest day of her life. Is that so wrong?" He asked

I couldn't agree with that this was the happiest day of my life and I wasn't going to let Gale or anybody else ruin it. So I said, "Gale, are you going to try and ruin my day?"

He saw me being dead serious so the smile playing on his lips before was gone. "No" he replied.

I looked at him and said, "Promise?"

"Ya, I promise" he said dead serious.

And I actually believed him. Then he pulled out a little velvet box and gave it to me kissing my check and without a backward glance walked away from me and downstairs to the garden where all the guests where waiting. I sat on my bed staring at the black box rubbing my fingers over the velvet. Hoping that its softness will give me a clue as to what's inside. I sit down on the couch that is right beside the window and before I know what I'm doing I open the box to find a simple locket inside. I open the locket and a lump rises in my throat. It's a picture of Prim, Gale and I on one of the days we decided to take Prim out and teach her to hunt. We were all smiling and we looked happy. I held the locket in my hands close to my heart. I was so confused by Gale I didn't know what to think. I flipped the locket close and examined it.

On the back it said,

_To my best friend Catnip,_

_I will always love you._

_-Gale _

I was about to throw the locket in the garbage when I opened it again to take out the picture and noticed a note under the picture. I grabbed the note and opened it,

_Dear Katniss,_

_I will always love you. You are and will always be my best friend and I know I left when you needed me most. And I know Peeta was there for you and you love him. Peeta is a good man and if you were to be with anyone other than me I would have wanted you to be with a good guy like him. I get it that I was not acting like your best friend and that I tried to be more than your best friend during times, but you have to understand I've grown up. I have put my life together and realized that I always will love you , but not in the romantic way, but as your best friend. And as your best friend I would like to give you away to Peeta. Call me at this number and tell me your answer. _

_(555) 555-5555_

_Love you always,_

_Gale _

My mind was racing. What is Gale doing? And before I knew it the phone was in my hands dialing the number.

**Please review and tell me what you guys think! 3**


	3. Expect the Unexpected

**Here's Chapter 3 I just couldn't wait to share with you guys what happened so anyways here's chapter 3! ENJOY!**

*** I do not own the Hunger Games* **

My hands fumbled as I held the phone in my hands. My fingers punched in the numbers and I was literally shaking as each ring went by. There was one ring. Two rings. Three rings. I was about to hang up when Gale answered the phone.

"So, I see you found the note" he said a little arrogantly.

"Ya" I said not able to get anything more than that out and having no idea what else to say.

"So, is this a yes or a no?" he asked dead serious.

"Ummmm" I said not even knowing the answer myself. My mind was racing did I want Gale to give me away? He was my best friend wasn't he? He is my best friend? This is all too confusing I need to tell him no. It's just too weird. Ok so ill just tell him Gale, I'm sorry, but no.

"Gale" I said my voice no louder than a whisper.

"I don't know what you are doing and I just don't trust you, not yet. Maybe if you came to me sooner I would have said yes, but right now I can't." I said my voice breaking on the last word and a tear rolling gently down my face.

"I understand" he said. And with that he hung up the phone. The line went dead and I still had the phone up to my ear. My heart was pounding against my chest and it would not stop. What did I just do? Was it the right thing to do? Oh man what if….

My thoughts were interrupted by Haymitch who knocked on the door and opened it without waiting.

"Ready sweetheart?" he asked.

"Ummmm I think so" I said hearing the doubt in my voice.

"Having cold feet now aren't we sweetheart? Well don't sweat it, it will all work out in the end." He said as he grabbed my hand and guided me down the stairs.

In just a meter or so everyone will be able to see me and a few meters from there my soon to be husband is waiting. I started hyperventilating. Breath I told myself. In. Out. In. Out. Ok I can do this. I just got a hold on myself when a pair of strong hands grabbed my other arm and linked his arm around mine just as Haymitch had his. I looked over to see no one else, but Gale there, actually smiling.

"You didn't think I would give up that easily now did you?" He said an actual hit of curiosity in his voice.

I was about to throw a fit right there and then and smack some sense into Gale. When MY music started playing signaling me to begin my walk down the aisle. Haymitch tried to shoo Gale away, but he was not going anywhere.

"I left her before when she needed me. I'm not going to leave her again when she needs me" Gale said dead serious.

Haymitch looked at Gale then nodded. It seemed that Haymitch understood what Gale meant. That was good, to bad I didn't! Then they both started to walk and I reluctantly followed. As I walked down the aisle everyone just stared at me? At Gale? At the fact that I had both Gale and Haymitch escorting me?

All I know is when I saw Peeta my heart stopped. He looked amazing! By the look in his eyes I knew that this hurt him and before I could even take another step he was running down the aisle towards Gale.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this! Review and tell me what you think please! 3 **


	4. Just Another Wedding Fight

**CHAPTER 4! I hope you guys like it! Please tell me what you think! Anyways enjoy! **

***I do not own the Hunger Games* **

My heart was beating uncontrollably in my chest. I froze. I had no idea what Peeta was doing. The hatred was burning in his eyes and he ran down the aisle fist raised. My body moved before I really knew what I was doing. I jumped in front of Gale just as Peeta slammed into me. Gale, Peeta and I all went flying to the ground. What had I just done? I protected the man I hated so much! After one day of him coming back I am ready to save him from the love of my life? None of this made sense to me. I started to get up Haymitch at my side immediately grabbing my hand and lifting me up then grabbing Peeta by the collar and slapping him across his face as if to knock some sense into him. I watched as a look of pain crossed his face then in no time at all he was on Gale again.

I couldn't stop myself I ran to Peeta using all my strength trying to pull him off of Gale, but no matter how hard I tried he was not budging.

"Peeta please stop!" I was practically yelling at him "Peeta! Peeta!"

And just as fast as it happened it all stopped. Peeta rose to his feet putting his arms around me and hugging me. I was so confused at this point. What just happened?

"You filthy good for nothing animal" Gale spat at Peeta.

I felt Peeta's body recoil in anger.

"Peeta look at me" I said grabbing his face with both my hands. "Peeta"

He looked at me his eyes full of sadness and anger.

"I'm sorry I ruined our day love." He said to me as he brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"Its fine" I said still not understanding what was happening.

Then Gale got up "You should have listened to me bread boy when I called." He said hatred burning in his eyes.

What did he just say? What did he say to Peeta?

Then it all clicked like a puzzle. The phone calls a couple moths ago when the invitations for the wedding went out and Peeta was acting very protective of me. I thought it was just a man thing, but it was more than that. It was Gale.

"You should have taken my threats a little more seriously because I plan on staying true to them!" Gale said spitting blood onto the ground.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" I asked turning away from Peeta's protective chest and looking at Gale straight on.

"Could you say that again for me?" my fury was building up each second he didn't answer me.

"Gale what did you say?" I asked again.

"You heard me the first time!" he said practically screaming back at me.

"So this whole thing was an act" I asked my body burring with anger.

"You bet it was! You didn't actually think I cared about you did you?"

HE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! I thought to myself as I launched myself at Gale.


	5. The Unwanted Visitor

**YAY Chapter 5! Tell me what you guys think! I hope you enjoy! **

***I do not own the Hunger Games* **

My hands balled up into fists as I ran at Gale, who looked so sly in that moment that I don't ever know how we ever became friends. Before I knew it I was standing right by Gale and my fist hit him square in the jaw. He staggered backwards from my blow, but it only fazed him slightly. Within a moment Gale had jumped on me and tackled me to the ground, like I was his prey. I struggled to get out from his grip, but he put he arm on my neck and started to put enough pressure that little by little my air supply was cut off. Seconds felt like hours as I stared at Gale thinking of how we were once best friends, knowing we always had each others back, knowing we were always safe with each other. The pressure to my air way was gone as I saw Peeta tackle Gale off of me. I remember vaguely seeing Peeta and Gale fighting, and then a swarm of people who came here to see my wedding were around me helping me. I saw bright pink, blue, green, yellow and orange dresses that soon all fused into one blob of colour. I hear my name being shouted from all around me.

"Katniss" "Katniss" "Katniss"

It's too late I feel so tired. Then I hear him,

"Katniss, sweetheart, please don't leave me. Please, please don't go. I love you sweetheart and I always will, remember that ok? Katniss please stay with me, please!"

It was that voice. His was the only voice that made me want to fight. It made me want to fight the sleepiness that washed over me. It was him, my Peeta!

I fought. Even when I just wanted to give in a just fall into this sleep, I didn't. I couldn't. I would never leave my Peeta.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep_.

That's all I heard. The steady beat of machine. It was actually getting annoying. I found my voice and said, "Can some one please stop that beeping, seriously? My voice sounded scratchy, but it would have to do.

"Katniss? Sweetheart you're awake!" Peeta said his voice full of sleepless nights and worry.

I looked at Peeta and saw the dark circles under his eyes. He looked ruff, but I didn't want to say anything because I probably look like no princess.

"I would never leave you." I said to Peeta finding his hand and giving it the best squeeze I could manage.

"O sweetheart. I thought I lost you forever." I saw tear wielding up in his big blue eyes and felt myself starting to cry. Only Peeta could affect me this much.

"Peeta, where are we? And how long have I been like this?" I asked seriously.

"We are in District 4 at the hospital your mom works at." He said ignoring my last question.

"Peeta, how long have I been out for?" I asked again.

"Umm about 4 months." He said a single tear rolling down his cheek. I lift my hand to wipe the tear, but he catches my hand and lifts it to his lips where he brushes a gentle kiss on it.

"Peeta" I couldn't wait any longer I had to ask this question "what has happened?"

Peeta knew I meant 'what happened to Gale' he paused a moment clearly picking out the right words to say.

"Well, Gale ran away before someone was able to catch him because we were all so focused on keeping you alive. But he has been calling." By the way Peeta said that I knew it was not the good way. He is still threatening us. Just then the doors to my hospital room flew open.

There standing right in front of me was the last person in the world I wanted to see right now. Anger boiled within in me. Peeta stood up ready to fight at a moments notice. I swear this man has terrible timing.

"I see you have woken up sweetheart" he said venom in every word. "Why did no one call me? I AM your best friend."

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter tell me what you think! **


	6. There Is Always Hope

**Hey everyone I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but there has been so much school work and I'm not even half way done yet! Anyways I decided to take a little break and update my story. Also to anyone who leaves a review please be kind and don't call me names or anything….that's a story of its own. Anyways without further ado here is chapter 6! **

**Disclaimer… I do not own the hunger games, but I wish I did! **

I shut my eyes tight hoping that it was all a dream, hoping that I would wake up in Peeta's arms from a nightmare, hoping that Gales was not standing right in front of me, hoping I would wake up and have my wedding that day, but I had no such luck. No matter how many times I blinked, Gale would not disappear. He clearly saw what I was doing and let out a loud, cruel laugh.

"Sorry sweetheart, this is no dream it's reality. And I'm the slap of reality nobody wants." And with that he ran at me and slapped me across my face.

I was stunned. Where was Peeta, why had he not stopped Gale? I looked over to where Peeta was a moment ago tense ready for a fight to see that he has been tackled and was now fighting with some guy.

"Peeta!" I screamed hoping that he would come save me like he always does. "Peeta!" I screamed again.

Sure enough, after I screamed his name he was able to wrestle the guy off of him and lay him unconscious on the floor. He was on Gale, tackling him in a matter of seconds. My vision was blurred with tears as I tried to wrestle out of all the tubes that had me hooked up to like a million machines. As I unhooked the last of my tubes I began to feel woozy, but I could not let that stop me not when Peeta was at stake. I slowly climbed out of my bed and made my way over on shaky legs to where Gale had Peeta pinned on the floor. My brain search for a way out, a way to stop this madness as my eyes scanned the room for help. Then my eyes landed on a vase of flowers beside my bed. BINGO! I though. I slowly moved to the bedside table grabbed the vase threw the flowers out and broke several pieces of glass off the top of the vase. Now I had a weapon, now I could fight.

I slowly advanced on Gale as I would on my pry while I hunted. Gale had obviously not noticed me or gave no thought that I could hurt him given the condition I was in. Why is it that he always underestimates me? Well this time underestimating me was the wrong move. I jumped on Gale's back and before he had anytime to react the vase smacked into his skull blood going everywhere. His blood was on my hands. I shoved the vase in deeper, blood going everywhere. The red colour made me woozy and everything started to spin. Piece by piece the world as I knew it fell apart until all I did was lay in a black abyss.

There was no way out. Forever in here, lost. Forever, alone.

All I could do was hope, hope one day someone would find me. I felt like there was nothing left. But I was wrong. Even when I could see no way out, no light at the end of the tunnel I felt a spark in me. That little tiny glimmer of hope that soon caught fire and spread throughout my body. I was glowing. All around me was white light. This is where I belong. Here.

And with that my vision came back to me and I saw him, sparkling like an angel and I knew that I would never be in that abyss again, and I was never ever really alone!

The happiest moment of my life was ruined when I finally remembered why I was here in the first place instead of on my honeymoon….GALE!

**Please review and tell me what you guys think please! **


	7. Author's notes

**Hey every one sorry I haven't updated for a good couple weeks, but school has been crazy busy! Anyways I made time for it today and I think the next chapter should be up by tomorrow! Oooooo I almost forgot I was walking home for school a couple weeks ago and I saw the first dandelion of the spring season! I was soooooo happy! Seeing the dandelions reminded me of the part in the Hunger Games when Peeta threw Katniss the bread and then she made dandelion salad and that was when she started to hunt and survive. DANDILIONS are a symbol of hope and I will never look at them in the same way! 3 **

**This chapter coming up will be more about Katniss's thoughts more than anything else so it will explain how she is feeling and stuff like that. Also, some people thought she died and I'm sorry I made u think that, but she is alive. **

**Anyways I'm going to get back to writing now. I really just wanted to apologize for not updating sooner! **

**SORRY EVERYONE! 3**


	8. Wanting Nothing More

**CHAPTER 7! I am so sorry for the wait! I Hope everyone likes it! **

No one ever knows how you truly feel. You can describe the feeling to them, but they never experience it with you. It's something no one ever understands no matter who it is, they are your feelings and yours alone. This is how I feel now. Forever lost in my thoughts of "feelings." Alone, trapped, captive.

I hear Peeta calling my name everyday trying to get me back into reality, but I can't go their because once I do all there is left for me are problems to deal with. Here at least I have no problems other than my feelings, but those I am getting use to blocking out. Not allowing myself to feel anything, only being numb.

The one true friend that has been their for me threw the toughest times was no longer their, he was now my greatest enemy. Gale. At one point I thought I loved him romantically, but I got it confused with family love. Gale was my best friend ever and I thought I could count on him always, apparently I can't.

Having Gale hurt me in such a profound way hurts sooo much. It is like having a piece of me ripped out. Not a fast rip but a slow painful one wanting me to agonize over it.

We promised to be best friends forever!

We promised to stay with each other when we were scared,

To lift the other up when they fall,

To ease the aches when their heart ached,

Whatever it takes they are in because they are your friend now until the very end!

I only wish this was true! My best friend left me and now I will never get him back! He is lost to me forever! Now I'm alone forever with no best friend! It felt as if I Had no one.

"Katniss?"

But I know I'm not, not really. I will always have a best friend, my one true love, Peeta. He is my rock. The one that can see through me to know that something is wrong. He knows what I love, what I hate. He is my best friend and soul mate! And best of all he is mine!

"Peeta," I managed to struggle out of my mouth that I just recognized for the first time felt like sand paper.

"Yes, Katniss sweetheart?"

He said as his hands flew to mine holding them so tightly as if he didn't want me to slip away from him.

"Peeta can we go home, I want to go to bed?"

"Katniss, I'm sorry sweetheart we can't you have been unresponsive for a week now and, the doctors have to check you out first, but I promise we will be home soon. Katniss?"

"mmm" I managed to get out as sleep took over. I felt like I have not slept in weeks.

"I am so sorry! I couldn't protect you when you needed me most. I will never be able to forgive myself for this. For … letting that _monster _hurt you!" He was practically yelling at himself.

I was so tired and weak all I wanted to do was go to sleep and I was very tempted to, but I could not leave Peeta in this state.

I grabbed his hand with one of my own and put my other hand on the side of his face pushing his face so his eyes would meet mine. A single tear escaped his eyes and I wiped it away with my thumb.

"Katniss I am so sorry for dumping all this on you right now, you just woke up, I should have waited."

"No" I said firmly. "Peeta, it's not your fault, any of this. You have been amazing though all of this…nonsense. If anything I should be telling you how sorry I am for ruining our wedding, and allowing Gale back into my life, our lives. I am just so, so, so sorry for all of this. For ruining EVERYTHING"

"O Katniss" a hint of a smile played on his lips. "None of this is your fault and I promise once you are out of this hospital we are going to have our wedding and I will take you on the most romantic honeymoon ever. Alright? We can even buy a new house in a totally different district. I will go anywhere or do anything for you. Please just promise me one thing…"

The concerned look in his eyes startled me that I just sat there waiting for him to continue. "Please just don't leave me like that ever again don't become so….distant. Please promise me that?"

I looked into his sad, tired eyes and knew that if I ever left him again it would not be good.

I pulled his face closer to mine and our lips brushed one another so gently, not wanting to scare the other. As our lips brushed for the second tip I whispered, "I promise"

With that Peeta took my face with both of his hands and kissed me ever so passionately. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into my bed with me where I snuggled up on him and started to drift off to sleep.

I listened to the steady beat of his heart and the evenness to his breathing. Then I realized I don't need a new home, or to move to a different district. I have all I need right here with Peeta and that is all I can ever ask for. Gale will not scare me off so easily if he wants a fight I will give him one.

And with this silent resolution within myself I feel asleep in Peeta's warmth wanting nothing more to stay like this, to stay with him forever.

**Please review! **


	9. Love Story

**Hey everyone I am so sorry for not updating in what feels like forever, but now exams are finally done and its summer time! This means more frequent updates and hopefully longer chapters! I really hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it all for you guys! I hope you enjoy! **

It has been over a week since I have been home from the hospital and things couldn't be better. Peeta and I have been re-planning our wedding and everything is going according to plan, it was all; perfect. Never in my life has anything been so … magical

Peeta and I had just spent a whole day planning the perfect ceremony. The flowers, décor, and just about everything else. I was so tired and Peeta already passed out when I came out of the shower so I tucked him into bed. I heard a pebble hit the window, but just thought it was the wind. It happened a few more time so I went and opened the window, boy wasn't I surprised.

Gale just standing there. In dress pants a shirt and tie. I closed the window immediately. I was shaking, I had this uncontrollable shakiness in my body, and I was immobilized.

The pebbles kept hitting the window and Peeta started to stir. 'Peeta wake up' I urged him in my mind. I could not speak, I could not move and I have to focus on just my breathing to make sure I didn't lose too much oxygen. Gale, not again. Peeta kept stirring.

"I always can't have Peeta fight my battles, I can do this." I whispered to myself. And with that I was up and opening the window again.

As soon as I did Gale started, "Katniss I'm so sorry. Let me just say one thing; we were both young when I first saw you, in the forest, alone. At first you were just another little girl trying to do things to impress me; I thought. But we bonded in a way I never have with anyone else. Even after being with a million other girls you're the one I compare them all to. You're the one that I think of when I'm with them. You are the one that is always on my mind. No one else, but you."

"Oh No, please no" I whispered

"Katniss I have been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you, but you never come."

"Gale please no; get up and get away" I screamed

"Marry me Katniss; you never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. This is our love story. And I love you."

I had enough I got up and went down stairs. I threw open the door and walked right up to Gale. I looked him right in the eye and slapped that smug smile off his face.

"Gale how could you? After everything you have done and put me through? How could you? I knew you were smug and overly confident and everything, but this … honestly?"

He just stared at me like he had no idea what I was talking about.

I couldn't take it anymore. I balled up my fists and punched him square in the jaw. He staggered backwards clutching his jaw, surprise and shock written all over his face. I could not believe how empowered I felt.

"No, Gale you are not going to come back into my life again and ruin yet another run at my wedding with my soul mate. You hurt me once, shame on you. You hurt me twice, shame on me, for letting you back in, for allowing you another chance to hurt me to make me miserable. I will not allow another second of it and I am sick and tired of you trying to ruin every good thing that happens to me. You say you always think about me so think about this. I hate you Gale and I never want to see you again, around me or anyone I love or care about. Oh ya, I almost forgot."

I walked straight up to him and punched him once more causing him to topple over.

"Think about that" I practically spitted and I stormed back into my room and slammed the door.

To my surprise Peeta was up and sitting by the window with it wide open. I stood there in shock,not knowing what else to say or do.

"You saw the whole thing and you didn't do anything?" the words came tumbling out of my mouth.

"Katniss I can explain" He said getting up.

"No, I don't need an explanation." And with that I took off my engagement ring and tossed it at him.


	10. Happily Ever After

**Wow guys you have no idea how sorry I am for not updating this sooner! It's just I went on vacation then I started reading the Divergent series and a bunch of other books and a lot of ff about TMI and I forgot to update so to say the lease I am sorry….also I really want to finish this story up so this is the last chapter there will be! So without me rambling anymore here it is….**

**PETTA'S POV**

I can't believe what a jerk I was to the love of my life. I should have marched down stairs and kicked that sorry son of a bum off of my property and taught him a lesson! But I didn't I sat there and watched as he proposed to MY fiancé! I just don't know why I didn't act it was as if my muscles were frozen and I could not do anything but watch.

I was just so curious to see what Katniss would do that I didn't help the one person I actually loved! When she saw me watching and threw down my engagement ring, I felt as if all the life was sucked out of me and I just couldn't move or think, nothing seemed worth my time anymore. But I could not give up I love Katniss so much that I could not leave her alone especially when she needs me the most. So not wasting anymore time I ran out of the house in my boxers not wasting anytime to throw on a pair of pants or shoes and grabbed the ring. I ran after her not stopping when my lungs burned for air or when she ran to the fence and climbed over it.

I ran and I did not stop.

Katniss finally slowed down and I was so thankful because my lungs were on fire. She walked to the small lake her dad showed her when she was young and I just stood there for a moment admiring her beauty. The moon was shinning down on her and her hair was out of its usual braid and acted as a shield to hide her beautiful face from the world. I could tell she was crying because I could see her shoulders shaking and a silent tear slide down her face and onto her hand. I slowly walked over to her trying to make my footsteps as light as possible, not wanting to disturbed her. I could tell she heard me because her back straightened up slightly and she sniffled. I walked up to Katniss and sat right beside her on the rock putting my arm around her shoulder and started to tell her how sorry I was. I pulled her against me and to my surprise she didn't fight me. She put her head on my shoulder and cried and I just sat there whispering into her hair how much I loved her and how I was so sorry for being a jerk.

After what seemed like forever she pulled back and looked at me right in the eyes and I knew I was forgiven, but I would have to earn back her trust. She had a good reason to be shaken and I will do whatever I can to earn that trust back! I pulled out the ring and slide it back onto her finger.

"I love you" I said as I lightly brushed my lips against hers and I felt her smile.

"I love you too" she whispered

I looked at her right in the eye and said, "I am so sorry and I know I was a total jerk but I love you, and I will forever and always."

"I know" she whispered back.

And I knew I had my happily ever after.

_Fin_

**Awwwwwww guys and just like that the story comes to a end! Thanks for everyone that read this story; it means a lot to me! Please review for this last chapter and remember that love is forever and always. **

**If a guy doesn't love you in sweats he doesn't deserve to see you in a wedding dress! **

**Love you all! **


End file.
